


Finally Home

by FlyofDragon



Series: love they say [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Fluff, M/M, Malex Cupid 2021, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, brief mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyofDragon/pseuds/FlyofDragon
Summary: Alex drew Michael back up to his lips. “It’s Valentine’s Day.” He punctuated his words with a kiss.--Alex and Michael spend a lazy Valentine's Day together. Because they can.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: love they say [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158575
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Malex Cupid 2021





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> Part three (and final installment) of the Malex Cupid 2021 weekend. Y'all, this weekend has been so much fun and I can't wait to catch up on my reading and reply to your lovely comments <3

Alex woke up slowly. First, he became aware of heat. No, not heat. Warmth. A warm presence next to him. Then he became aware of the fact that the bed sheets were the only coverings that his body had. Finally he became aware of the kisses being carefully placed on his chest. He reached a hand up to tangle in Michael’s curls.

“Good morning,” Michael greeted him.

Alex smiled. “You’re awake.”

“You slept in.”

“I never sleep in.” Alex pulled Michael down to him for a kiss. “Must’ve been the company.”

“Mm, must’ve been.” Michael kissed Alex again before continuing his systematic mapping of Alex’s chest with his lips. Alex combed his fingers through Michael’s hair as he let himself enjoy the attention. “Do you know what today is?”

Alex pretended to think. “Sunday,” he said.

Michael nipped at his shoulder. “Smartass. Guess again.”

“Galentine’s Day,” said Alex.

“Close, but that was yesterday,” said Michael.

“Fine.” Alex drew Michael back up to his lips. “It’s Valentine’s Day.” He punctuated his words with a kiss.

With neither of them in a rush to go anywhere or do anything, they exchanged soft kisses and tender touches with no agenda. Just enjoying each other’s company. Alex let his eyes close as Michael shifted his focus to kissing Alex’s jaw, his neck, and his shoulder.

“Did you know,” Michael said between kisses, “that we’ve never spent Valentine’s Day together?”

Alex furrowed his brow. “Really?”

“Mhm,” Michael hummed. He switched to Alex’s other shoulder.

“Wait, no,” said Alex. “Four years ago I was in Roswell over Valentine’s Day.”

Michael pulled back. “And we fought on the 13th because you had just re-enlisted,” he said.

“So I went to Maria’s and stayed with her,” Alex finished. “I’m so sorry.”

Michael kissed him. “Don’t be.” He rolled on to his back and Alex turned to his side. He trailed a light touch up and down Michael’s chest. “I’ve given up on feeling sorry about our past,” Michael said. “Our past is our past and it’s part of who we are. Also our past is the way it is because neither of us were in good enough places individually to be any kind of good together.”

Alex smiled a soft, secret smile, which people rarely saw, reserved for tender moments like this. “When did you get so insightful?” he asked.

“Around the time I started going to therapy every week.”

“So that’s why I can never find you on Monday mornings.” Alex began his own mapping, kissing across Michael’s chest.

“You try to find me on Monday mornings?” Michael asked.

“What, you thought I genuinely had that many concerns about my car?”

Alex looked up in time to see Michael roll his eyes. “You did have that many problems with your car,” he said. “A man can dream you’d be observant.”

“Oh, well now I’m ‘being observant’ of something,” Alex said.

“What’s that?”

“If I had so many problems with my car, why did you let me keep leaving with it?” Alex raised an eyebrow. “Unless,” he said, dropping a kiss to Michael’s chest, “you wanted me,” he kissed his way up to Michael’s neck, “to keep coming back.” He kissed Michael soundly on the lips.

Michael returned the kiss with fervour and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist to roll them over. “I think we should start a tradition,” said Michael, pulling away from Alex’s lips.

“What kind of tradition?” Alex asked. He was twisting his fingers in Michael’s curls. When Michael shifted downwards, Alex accidentally tugged on them, and Michael let out a sound that was a cross between a whine and a moan.

“That kind,” he said, still making his way down Alex’s torso.

“Valentine’s Day blowjobs?” Alex purposefully tugged on a curl. “Sounds like a perfect tradition to start.”

Later, when they were satiated and clothed, they drank coffee at Alex’s table. The coffee had taken about three times as long as it should have to make because one or the other of them would interrupt the process in favour of making out against a counter. And neither of them would discourage it. Michael gleefully picked a mug that had been a gag gift to Alex from Maria one year. It featured a silvery-green alien head and the words “I’m a Roswell alien.” Alex rolled his eyes but kissed the Roswell alien anyways.

Both of their phones dinged with a new text at the same time. They each had the same message from Isobel:

_I brought bagels! And I left them on your porch cause I don’t need a show this morning. Happy V-day!_

Alex giggled while Michael went to get the bagels. As they sat together, drinking coffee, eating bagels, and feeling no pressure from the past, Alex thought to himself that this is probably what perfection felt like. The outside might start creeping in the next day, they did still live in a small town in New Mexico, but for now, he was content to sit with the love of his life on their first Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr! @writingbisexually


End file.
